


Best Present

by onamiswaaan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onamiswaaan/pseuds/onamiswaaan
Summary: Hinata receives the best present for the new year.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 40





	Best Present

It's 30th of December and Shōyō has been feeling down. Natsu looked at him, quite mad.

"Shō-nī-chan! Will you please stop it? The year is ending, might as well send it off with a smile!"

"Tobio can't go back to Japan. He's still in Italy. Who the hell makes his team train until December 31? Don't they have holidays?" Shōyō complained.

Natsu just said that stop being gloomy because it will ruin the mood. He didn't mind his sister's remarks. Even his mother told them stop being sad, and that will be embarrassing to Miwa, Tobio's older sister, some of his former teammates in Karasuno High School, and some of high school acquaintances who will be spending the new year's eve with him (they planned a party). Shōyō just ignored it. He was lying on his bed when his phone ding-ed. He lazily reached it and gained his energy when it came from his long-time boyfriend.

 **From: meu amor**  
↪ Hey, you busy?

He replied enthusiastically.

 **To: meu amor**  
↪ TOBIO!!!!!! HOW ARE YOU? I REALLY MISS YOU :< YOU WOKE UP EARLY!

 **From: meu amor**  
↪ Well, we have training at 8. You up for a video call?

 **To: meu amor**  
↪ SURE!!!!! CALL ME!

After a few seconds, " _meu amor is calling..._ " appeared on his screen. He immediately reached for a comb to fix his hair and answered the call.

"Meu amor, eu sua sinto falta. Isto me deixa triste. (My love, I miss you. It makes me sad.)" Shōyō's voice broke. They always find a way to meet each other even when he was still training in Brazil after high school. But for the past seven months, they've never seen each other personally. They were both busy.

"Hah? Speak in Japanese, dumbass! I can't understand you!" Tobio huffed. "Don't cry, though. I'll see you once I get free time."

"I miss you, Tobio... It's been seven months since we last saw each other in person. I'm very sad."

Tobio looked at Shōyō through the camera fondly and full of love. "I miss you too. I wish I can see you."

"Can't you really go home? It's holidays. You don't have training last year, why'd you have it now?"

"Stop being sad, Shō. We'll meet soon, hm? I love you, Shō." Tobio looked at his watch. "I have to get ready soon, Shō. I'll talk to you later."

"Oh..." Their talk is short. It made him sad again, and it pained Tobio to see this ball of sunshine look very sad, but he has to endure this. "Okay, I love you too, Bakageyama! Take care. Let's see each other soon. I'll go there if you're still busy."

"Yeah, sure. Bye. You too, take care and enjoy the new year party."

* * *

31st of December came and Shōyō is already at their party's venue. He came together with Kageyama Miwa, who immediately went to her girlfriend, Haiba Alisa. He saw a lot of familiar faces.

"Hinata!" He turned around and saw Bokuto together with Sakusa and Atsumu.

"Ah! Bokuto-san! Omi-san! Atsumu-san!"

That was the start of their and the other acquaintance's reminiscence. Then the masters of ceremony (Sugawara, Ushijima, formerly Tendō, who came from France, and Oikawa, soon to be Iwaizumi, who came from Argentina, and all of them made the party chaotic) announced the start of the party.

The party is fun. They played a lot of games. Even party games that are for adults only. Good thing all of them are now adults. As usual, Bokuto, Kuroo, Tanaka and Nishinoya are boisterous and energetic. Ushijima Satori even joined the fun, good thing his husband is there to keep him in bay. As for Kuroo, he spilled beer on Tsukishima and the blonde got mad at the black-haired man. He tried to woo his boyfriend but to no avail.

Ah, the party's full of couples. It seems like the only one whose partner isn't here is Shōyō. He suddenly miss Tobio, that's why he texted him.

 **To: meu amor**  
↪ I miss you :( Feels like I'm the only one alone here :( Even Kenma has Yamamoto-san. I feel envious! ╥﹏╥

He received no answer. Maybe he's busy?

Sugawara looked at his watch and saw that it's already 10:15 PM. Since there are a lot of them, they should start the exchange gift. The gifts they bring should cost at least three thousand yen and unisex (even the former managers of the teams are invited to the party). At 11:36, all of them already got their gifts, and since Tobio has sent a gift but isn't here, Shōyō is keeping them for him.

"Now that all of us here already got their gifts, there is one more gift that came from Kageyama Tobio to Hinata Shōyō!" Oikawa announced. "Tobio-chan is a grown-up now. I wish I also get a special gift from my fiancé!"

Everyone teased Iwaizumi.

Sugawara spoke next. "Now, may I request Hinata Shōyō to come here at the stage?" He then said, "Ah, it's just around ten years ago that they blew our vice principal's wig off and always fighting, and now Hinata is receiving a special gift from his rival and lover."

Ushijima Satori, "Right! Even when you faced us, these two are still bickering, it's almost unbelievable that they're lovers now!" Ushijima Wakatoshi, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Daichi came in from the backstage with a very big box and gently placed it on the stage. "Oh, here's your gift! Open it!"

"What's this? It looks so big! That Bakageyama! I told him not to spend a lot of money!" He said as he slowly unwrap the ribbon on the present. He opened it and was surprised when the walls of the box came off when he took the lid off. But what surprised him the most is that his Kageyama Tobio was inside the box!

"Surprise." With no other words, Shōyō jumped at Tobio and they both fell on the ground. "Hey, dumbass! What are you doing?!"

The venue is filled with cheers.

"I'm so happy, Tobio. I'm so happy." Shōyo said as he hug his boyfriend tighter.

Tobio removed Shōyō's arms around him and stood up. "Wait, my surprise is not finished yet." He took the mic his former senpai offered him. "Eight years ago, December 31st, fourteen minutes before new year came, we confessed to each other. That is one of the happiest moment of my life. I will never forget it. And now..." Tobio glanced at his watch and saw that it's still 11:45, he groaned. "The time is ruining my plan." Everyone laughed at that. Exactly fourteen minutes before the year end, Kageyama knelt and pulled out a velvet box from his pocket. "Play volleyball with me until we're old and gray, Shōyō."

It's not the traditional "Will you marry me?" but Shōyō preferred this more than any phrase in the world. With tears on his eyes, he said, "Yes! I will!"

This is currently the best new year Hinata Shōyō had experienced. Everybody cheered and congratulated the two volleyball idiots.

Without noticing, the time passed by and the year ended. They only found out that the year has end when the bells signifying the welcome of a new year wrre heard. With smiles plastered on their face, they whispered to each other.

"I love you, dumbass. Happy new year."

"I love you, Bakageyama. Happy new year."

Tobio slowly lowered his face to level Shōyō's, and the redhead met him halfway and their lips pressed against the other's. It's their first kiss for the year.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go! I know I still have ongoing fics, I'll finish them soon (hopefully this month).
> 
> Happy new year!


End file.
